pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperHedgehog03/The secret of Nicholas, part 2
The sun was setting on the windy afternoon. The woods had never been less lively. It was as if the whole forest knew that something was wrong. But nobody knew exactly why the forest was so glum. Nobody, not one. Except for two Pokemon. The two friends were not native to the forest. They were from a nearby town. They had come to this dreadful place because this was the last place that their friend, Oliver had been seen. As such, the woods were where he most likely would be. Unfortunately, they had gotten hopelessly lost. “What I don’t understand,” said one friend to the other, “Is why we had to go this deep into the woods when there was already a search party looking for him.” The other friend replied, “Yeah, but they’re not looking in this part of the woods. It’ll go by much faster if we search for him as well.” Unfortunately, they had lost track of time in the place where they had no clock to turn to. The sky had faded from a beautiful orange to a more mellow navy blue. The wind remained as ominous as it could possibly be in a place and time like this, and while not too strong that the two friends struggled to move, it certainly made itself well-known. Adding insult to injury was the fact that the duo were not aware that they were being stalked. Their follower lurked in the shadows, just enough that the two could not sense it, but not enough so that if they turned its way, they could spot it easily. Eventually, the predator could not bear the friends’ obnoxious rambling to each other, and lunged out of the shadows, taking the two by surprise. It didn't pounce on either of them, mind you, most likely because it was probably stupid and just used its appearance to scare its prey. Nevertheless, the Mightyena’s bloodcurdling entrance terrified the two stiff. They began to back away slowly. The mighty wolf’s teeth dripped with saliva, which was obviously very frightening and scared the two even more. It terrified me even more, however, as his teeth were covered in junk food and obviously hadn't been washed in several years. Hope was not lost for our heroes, however, as another creature lurked just out of the sight of the Mightyena. Its much stealthier movement kept it from being noticed by any of the three who were caught up in the situation just long enough to pounce on the maniacal menace. The two friends were therefore very surprised when out from the trees leapt a dark creature, onto the foe. It was an Umbreon, who had come to save the day. It was rather odd seeing somebody save them like that, but if you were rescued from that sort of situation, would you question it as it was happening? The battle raged on for about a minute or so. After many cuts and bruises (or at least what looked like cuts and bruises; it was hard to tell), the Mightyena scrambled away. The Umbreon had emerged victorious from the battle. It then turned its attention to the two friends. “Hello,” he spoke. “What are two little girls doing out in the woods at night?” One of the two spoke back, “I could ask you the same question.” The Umbreon grunted, and replied “You sound pretty confident. I could understand a Teddyursa being out of bed if it was with its parent…” He turned to the other Pokemon. “…but a Piplup in a forest?” The Piplup looked down and blushed. “Sounds like you two have something that you're planning to do.” “Yeah,” said the Teddyursa, “So what if we are looking for some… thing? Why do you care?” The Umbreon looked to the dirt, avoiding eye contact. When he didn't find any comfort there, he turned to the moon, which had risen a reasonable distance in the time that they had been there. “Well…” It said quietly, “I was going to ask… If you’d like a place to stay.” The Piplup finally spoke up. “W-we’d love to stay somewhere for the night.” The Teddyursa nodded as well. The Umbreon turned to them and replied, “Then it is settled. I live in a cave east of here. Follow me closely.” He then began walking in a direction that was most likely east. The two friends looked at each other, and decided that the best course of action at the moment was to follow the Umbreon. It was only a few minutes before they had reached their destination: a hole in the side of a rocky cliff. They could tell it was their destination, because the Umbreon walked into the hole, and as they were following him, they came in afterwards. The room they had walked into looked fairly typical for an intelligent Pokemon in the wild. It had a rug, a nice little table for putting your things, and two doorways with drapes over them, which probably led into other rooms. The walls, like the outside, were made of a kind of rock, which confused the mind on how a den was made in the cliff. However, that wasn’t important. What was important was that our heroes had a safe place to stay. Nicholas signaled to a nearby, rather small nest, made of leaves, and other things. “That,” he said, “Is your bed. I apologize for how small it is, but people rarely travel these woods in pairs.” He then motioned to one of the drapes, that was hanged on the wall. He continued, “I suggest you not go in there. It’s a bit of a mess.” Following that, he turned and strutted through one of the doorways, into what could be assumed to be his room. The two young girls, deciding that this was a fine time to get some sleep, headed over to the bed of leaves, and laid down. They would continue their search tomorrow, but until then, they would just have to rest. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Their rest wouldn't be long. The Teddiursa could not sleep. She just couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. So, she began trying to wake up her Piplup friend. After a bit of shoving and poking, she succeeded. The Piplup asked, “What do you need, Maple?” Maple replied, “I can’t sleep. I feel like there’s something wrong.” The Piplup stood up. She said, “Well, what’ll help you get to sleep?” Maple turned towards the room which Nicholas had specifically told them not to go in, and said, “I want to go in there.” The expression on Piplup’s face could be described as a mix between shock and confusion. She responded, “You mean, the room Nicholas told us specifically not to go in?” “Yeah, that room.” Maple then dragged her Piplup friend to the doorway, and walked through the cloth. What they found inside shocked them. Draped against the walls were what appeared to be more cloths. On closer inspection, they weren't cloths at all. They were skins. Real, authentic Pokemon skins. Beneath each skin was a chest stuck into the cave wall. At the beginning of the chain of skins was a Jolteon, and it continued, from a Zigzagoon, to a Kadabra... …all the way to a Vulpix, the latest addition to the line. The color drained from both of their faces. They were sad, but their faces didn't show it. The only expression you could detain from looking at them was that of horror. Out of curiosity, they decided to look in the chest for the Vulpix skin. I will spare you the details on what they found inside. Maple turned around. Her eyes widened, and she yelled, “Duck!” Her penguin companion ducked. Nicholas had attempted to pounce on them, but had missed just barely, slamming into the wall instead. It didn't faze him much, though, and both friends backed away. Nicholas stood up, and looked at both of them. His expression wasn't what they expected. It wasn't anger. It was a face of joy. But it wasn't the kind of innocent, childlike joy that is most associated with the emotion. It was cold, and bloodcurdling. He seemed so happy that they had discovered his secret, despite warning them not to. It was an enigma, wrapped in insanity. After regaining his strength, he leapt back the way he came, at the two friends. The Piplup dodged out of the way, but Maple simply jumped back. Seeing this, Nicholas jumped to the side of Maple, so that he was facing the corner of the room. As the Piplup slowly shuffled toward the door to the room, Nicholas herded Maple into the corner of the room. She was trapped. Maple shouted, “Wave, help!” Nicholas looked at the Piplup expectantly. But Wave didn't help. She ran. She ran back into the room they had slept in, she ran out of the den which Nicholas had invited her into. She ran as far away as she could, for what seemed like miles and miles. All she wanted was to live for a little bit longer. If it meant running, she would run all night long. She didn't have to, though. Eventually, after several minutes, I’m sure, she came to an incredibly steep slope, which slid down into the rest of the forest. Wave ran so fast, she didn't have time to slow down. She fell right down the slope, tumbling all the way. At some point, she must have hit her head, because by the time she reached the bottom, she was completely out. Nobody knew where she was, nobody around knew who she was. Nobody knew her name. Category:Blog posts